1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat panel display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a display that uses a phenomenon in which light of a specific wavelength is produced by energy of an exciton formed by recombination of an electron and a hole injected into an organic thin film through the cathode electrode and the anode electrode.
The organic light emitting diode displays may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type in accordance with the driving method. The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display may have two thin film transistors (TFT) in order to driving an organic light emitting diode including the organic thin film, for example, a driving transistor for applying driving current to the organic light emitting diode and a switching transistor determining on/off of the driving transistor by transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor. Thus, manufacturing may be more complicated in comparison to the passive type organic light emitting diode display.
However, the passive type organic light emitting diode display may have low resolution and the application field may be limited to small displays due to the factors such as resolution, increase of driving voltage, and reduction of material life-span, whereas the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display may provide stable luminance in accordance with supplied constant current by using a switching transistor and a driving transistor disposed in each pixel of the display region, such that it may provide low power consumption, and may be implemented in high resolution and large displays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.